dotgoldenfandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar
Out of the struggle of the player forcefully trying to connect to the .GOLDEN System, the player revealed more of an individual mindset focused on who they are. An Avatar is what the game wraps itself around, and what it is about for the most part. An Avatar is basically a word that describes the person, or the player, that is currently playing the game. As of 2014, the "Avatar" is another name for Entity.Zoombuster, or in some cases, a nickname. By action, Entity.Zoombuster prooved that it is possible that an Avatar, (in most cases,) can defy system laws. The game has the ability to link to an Avatar's original emotions, and use them for specific events. Examples include, not limited to; *RAGE Form *"FORM" Function Hints of other Avatars During a conversation, Entity.Challenge spoke to Entity.Zoombuster while in Entity.Slenderman's Dimension, that he is not the only Avatar to exsist. It is high possibility that there was another Avatar before his time. Entity.Challenge spoke of how because of the Entities overloaded power, he had to be cealed. Name unknown, Entity.Zoombuster gave him the name . (DOT). Affinity (Extra) Avatar bodies, and beings in general, have a starter Affinity to a substance and element. Because of this, Avatars can easily be placed into two different categories, a white type avatar, and a black type avatar. A white type avatar normally has an affinity to Purity. And a black type avatar has an affinity towards Corruption. This is within corelation to the original mediator that was created for said Avatar. Certain exceptions exist, those exceptions usually being made for specific occasions, but an original Mediator will always fall under one of those two categories. Affinities for substances allow the user to adopt the skill tree of that substance (Purity, and Corruption respectively). But under ordinary circumstances, you can only have 1 of these two trees, as you are adopting your current mediators skill tree in that sense. An elemental affinity is chosen based upon your avatars first actions upon creation in a specific place. For example, the first maze. Actions in the first maze of the first session an avatar is in may reflect on their elemental affinity. Those elemental affinities are Water, Nature, and Fire, with skills mostly pertaining to these categories (Yes, even electric based attacks, would be classified under Nature or Fire) A substance affinity and an elemental affinity can mix together to create advanced substance skills. However, this will cause the substance to take priority in the skill Substance Weakness tree: Regular > Purity > Corruption > Regular Elemental Weakness tree: Fire > Nature > Water > Fire Statistics Statistics are a general Avatars "make-up" or estimation of what their current physical and mental capabilities are. Generally, an Avatar has 5 main statistics. HP - Determines the amount of Health or (HYPER) a Player has, when it reaches 0, that player dies temporarily, with respawn time varying. STAMINA - The amount of Stamina a character has to use skills and attack, when it runs out, it recharges and neither can be used when it does. STR - Is the base stat for the amount of damage inflicted on enemies. DEX - Is the base stat for dodging and blocking. INT - Is the base stat responsible for how much damage SKILLS inflict. LUK - Is the base stat responsible for determining critical hits. A character has 2 slots for holding items in their hand. And has 50 Inventory slots overall A character has 4 slots from which they can officially equip things, everything else visibly worn is cosmetic.